Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to computer systems and/or methods of controlling same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a computer system for performing adaptive interrupt control and/or a method for controlling an interrupt thereof.
A computer system may include a host and a storage device. The host may be a computer mainframe or a server system. The storage device may be electrically connected to the host. The storage device may receive an input/output (IO) request from the host and process the received IO request. The storage device completes the IO request and may provide an interrupt to the host, thus informing the host of the IO completion.
A conventional storage device may have a relatively lower data processing speed than a data processing speed of the host. Accordingly, while the storage device processes an IO request, the host may execute another program to enhance perform of a system. When the host receives the interrupt, via the IO request from the storage device, while executing another program, the host may stop the program that is being executed and process the interrupt. After processing the interrupt, the host may recover the stopped program and execute the recovered program.
With the advance in semiconductor manufacturing technology, input/output processing speed of a storage device has improved to come close to the data processing speed of the host. As the data processing speed of the storage device is improved, the storage device may generate too many interrupts, thus degrading performance of the computer system.